


A New Chance

by Nixxie_Ash



Series: A New Chance [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat-Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Angst and Feels, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, F/M, Final Battle, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, MariBat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, My First AO3 Post, Past Ladybugs - Freeform, Protective Damian Wayne, Stressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxie_Ash/pseuds/Nixxie_Ash
Summary: The last battle with Hawkmoth was unexpected, Finding no other choice the Savior of Paris sacrifices herself in order to bring peace to paris and the rest of the world. She transported the miracle box back to it"s original world Earth B-42. She only forgot one thing renounce her Guardian title.....Oops...She is given another chance to make up for the fact that at age 15 she gave up her life for her home, only this time she ends up in an alternate universe where all DC characters aren"t just fiction but very much real. In her first week she manages to catch the eyes of a few certain people, especially a certain robin and his mother.  Both for different reason, one is attracted to the certain blue eyed female, while the other is planning to get rid of her.Follow the adventures of Mari's second opportunity in a familiar world through comics, a robin trying to get to control his feelings, and a trained assassin trying to get rid of it's target.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: A New Chance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942078
Comments: 24
Kudos: 262
Collections: MariBat Collections





	1. Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first maribat fanfic (daminette) so I will try my best. Sorry if the characters seems a little off.  
> Also reminder: Remember that fanfiction is different than canon. Damien will be introduced in the next chapter. This chapter will focus for on the final miraculous battle mention of adrigami here but it will mostly be daminette  
> p.s I tried...

During the final battle against hawkmoth things took a bit of a turn for the young heroines. It was revealed to the world that both of Paris’s guardian angels were Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette saw how devastated Adrien was when it was revealed that when his mother died, she was never in the place he believed she was in. For she was under his house and he never knew about it, not only that but that his own father was Hawkmoth. 

The last battle against Hawkmoth had been deadly, the akumatized villain was a 10  
a year old girl who saw her parents being brutally murdered by a mugger with a knife while hiding behind a trash bin in an alley. He stabbed her poor parents for witnessing him commit a previous murder. The girl and her family were visiting Paris for the first time for summer vacation. Not knowing about akumas since the Mayor kept it away from the world in order to keep tourists coming. 

Even tourists who experienced akuma attacks, their memories were erased courtesy of the miraculous cure. The government officials made sure that all the news, articles, videos, blogs, anything containing information of the miraculouses, Hawkmoth, akumas, or something that would cause backlash against tourism for Paris. (Sorry about my little rant :)

The little girl started crying and at that moment she thought if she didn’t have her happy ending no one could. Hawkmoth being desperate to revive his wife and have a happy family again turned the little girl into Spirit for she now had the spirits of Earth, Air, Fire, and Water at her will. What hawkmoth didn’t realize was that she was going to bring the end of the world. Spirit used her water and fire powers first to bring the biggest tsunamis in North America and dangerous wildfire spreading in Asia while trying to retrieve both the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous she led both of them to hawkmoth (Who was on the top of the Eiffel Tower). It was Ladybug and Chat Noir against Spirit and Hawkmoth. 

Spirit managed to grow vines from the plants surrounding the Eiffel Tower and captured Chat Noir. Ladybug deciding enough was enough used her Lucky Charm. Suddenly a robin keychain fell from the sky. Spirit used her air/wind power to capture the lucky charm. And the vines wrapped around ladybug’s ankle and wrapped her up like a burrito. Chat Noir used cataclysm on the vines and charged at Spirit. He didn’t notice Hawkmoth charging at him until he was punched by hawkmoth and fell to the floor by the force of the punch. The vines once again captured Chat Noir but this time he couldn’t use Cataclysm again.( Miraculous holders can use their powers more than once and not have to be forced to detransform in 5 minutes when they reach 21 years old.)

Ladybug tried to escape but the vines kept her in a firm grasp, Hawkmoth walked closer to Chat Noir and LB’s nightmare started coming true. Knowing that he won he took his time in slipping the ring away from CN hand. He stumbled backwards as it was revealed to the whole world (Those who didn’t die when they were struck by Spirits Powers) that the last person he ever thought was CN was his own son.

“Son I am so sorry that this ever happened, but I am doing this for your mother.”

“Fa-Father what ar-are y-you talking a-about”

He proceeded to walk towards LB, holding the Black Cat Miraculous in his hand. Meanwhile LB was just processing the fact that her best friend in both the mask and outside the mask were the same person. And that her idol was the supervillian ( In this au they never developed feelings for each other. So during the time this is happening he was dating Kagami, meanwhile Mari was dating no one. She only had a crush on luka but that was for a couple months. So it makes it easier for when she meets damien) 

Just as Hawkmoth was about to take one of the Ladybug earrings away from Marinette’s ear she offered an unexpected deal for Hawkmoth.  
“ If you let me and Chat Noir go and give me the Black Cat, Butterfly, and Peacock Miraculouses I will find a way to bring back Emilie.”

He thought about it for a minute until he looked back at his son. He was silently crying fearing for the worst. Since it was recently it was discovered that his own father was the villain terrorizing the city he loved and protected. Also because his father wanted to bring his mother back to life in the worst way possible. He knew how much his son believed and trusted his partner. He would die in order to protect her because even though he was sacrificing his life he knew she would always bring him back.

He reluctantly gave her the Black Cat Miraculous, called off the akuma, and took off the Butterfly brooch and took out the peacock miraculous from his pocket. Once the vines became loose she quickly went to find the Lucky Charm. She found it hidden underneath some dirt and rocks, looking for a solution she found nothing to do with it. What she didn’t know was that the robin keychain was there to represent her future. 

()=Talking in the mind

(Tikki I just want you to know that I love you and want you to know you were the best kwamii I could have ever asked for, never forget me and I am so sorry for what I am about to do)

(Marinette I love you to, you are the best Ladybug I have ever had but what are y-)

Mari slipped the ring into her finger and plagg came flying out of it.

“Bug what is go-”

He was cut off by Marinette..  
“PLAGG CLAWS OUT!!!!!!”

“I WISH FOR THE MIRACLE BOX ALONG WITH ALL THE MIRACULOUSES TO TELEPORT TO ITS ORIGINAL WORLD AND FOR EMILIE AGRESTE TO COME BACK TO LIFE!!!”

There was a bright light that blinded Paris, before she collapsed she called out 

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!!!!!”

One 

Last

Time

Before

She de-transformed and all the remaining miraculouses were transported to their original world. Revealing The one and only Marinette Dupain-Cheng …

She 

Said 

Her 

Last 

Goodbye

And 

The 

World 

Faded 

From 

Her 

Vision

The thing not many people know about making a wish with both miraculouses was that if one of the True Ladybugs or True Black Cat made a wish or more especially if they were the guardians was that the re-action would be….

Her/His 

Death

The only thing she forgot to do was renounce her Guardian Title.

Good Thing Ladybug are lucky…


	2. New Chance, New life, Possible Enemy ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari is given a second chance, becomes Grand Guardian blah blah, all that good stuff. 
> 
> Oh wait she might have made an enemy...
> 
> Oops...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the second chapter I tried...
> 
> But what can I say when you write a chapter really late instead of sleeping oh well...  
> Mari does know their identities since they were comic book characters, etc..  
> Damien is only really here for 5 seconds but I plan on including him a lot more in the next chapter which will hopefully come out tomorrow. If you have suggestions or gave spotted and errors please let me know. Enjoy :)

It has been 9 months since her sacrifice, in those nine months a lot has changed, for example Hawkmoth has been put to jail for terrorism, and for manipulating paris to leave it in a depressed state for years but they couldn’t express it in fear of becoming an akuma victim. They slowly started recovering up after all the trauma.

The remaining members of the agreste family adopted the little girl who was akumatized. They welcomed Vivian Mari Agreste into the family 3 months later. 

Marinette looking down below at them was very happy that Adrien has a sibling, and also happy for Adrien when he finally started being himself again after what happened.

During her funeral all of Paris went to express their appreciation for her, as she was the one who saved the world from the terrible fate of the wish. Her parents were proud and upset that their daughter was a hero of Paris, but upset that she had to pay the price

Heaven was beautiful, it was indescribable, unlike anything she ever thought it was. She got to meet all the past holders of the miraculouses and listening to their stories as heroes. They became the family she never had.

Even after all these months of thinking and trying to figure out the answer, she never knew why her last lucky charm was a Key Chain in the shape of a Robin. She figured it was one of those times where the lucky charm sends something that may represent the near future, like the time when she was forced into the Guardian title the prior year. 

Every now and then she wonders what happened to the miracle box, where specifically in Earth B-42 did it appear etc. The PMH (Past Miraculous Holders) told her not to worry especially since they would be alerted if something happened. Her birthday was rolling in and was excited about spending her birthday with the PMS since they became like family to her. 

On the day of her birthday the PMH made her favorite cake and all was fun and games until something happened. Marinette's necklace started glowing, The kwagatama had flown off her neck and landed on her hands. Everyone started gathering around her to see what was happening, curious as to why it would be reacting that way since their  Kwagatamas never reacted that way. There was an image appearing out of and it appeared to be KWAMIIS!!!

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARINETTE!!!!” Yelled all the Kwamii’s excitedly from inside the Miracle Box.

Mari started tearing up, after a long time of not seeing them and wondering if they were ok, they were in right in front of her and she couldn’t be happier.

“H-Hi guys y-your ok”she couldn’t help but muster out.

“Aww bug don’t cry we’re ok what about you, are you ok?” Plagg was the one who spoke up.

“I am getting better, I had a lot of help.” She explained and looked towards where the rest of her family was behind her. They couldn’t help but melt a little.

“Mari since today is your 16th birthday we decided to give you your present.” Tikki spoke up barely containing her excitement.

“Ooh what is?” 

“A new opportunity for you to start over in an alternate universe on Earth B-42!!” Yelled all the kwamiis

“ Wait-WHAT!!!” Mari was trying her best to process everything that was just revealed. A NEW CHANCE-ALTERNATE UNIVERSE-COMING BACK TO LIFE-LEAVING HER FAMILY THE PMH. She then realized that she never gave up her guardian title which meant that it was her duty to protect the magical beings to make sure they never end up in the wrong hands again.

“ I have a duty as Guardian of the Miraculouses, which means I have to protect you from evil at all costs. My journey is not over yet it had only just begun!!.” Mari spoke with the tone of a leader.” 

The kwamiis were all excited to have their guardian/ladybug/Mari back with them. They all explained what she must do in order to go back to the world of the living. She said her goodbyes to her family and went off to bed knowing it would be the last time she would see them in a long time.

She awoke from her rest thinking that it was all a dream looking around she expected that she was back in her pick room at the bakery. But was instead met with a chamber of sorts. It seemed more like a room for royalty, she observed as she explored a little. There was a knock on the door, alert she got the nearest weapon-like thing to protect herself with. Instead a woman in her 40’s came in then kneeled at her feet and started exclaiming in an unfamiliar language that she somehow understood. 

“ _ Oh great guardian please excuse  _ _ my inappropriate behavior for intruding.” “Don’t worry, no harm done, just one question where am I?”  _

_ “ Why great guardian you are in the great temple of the Miraculouses. After 300 years of waiting you have finally come to us. We have so much stuff to get you ready for.”  _

All Mari could think about was…

WAIT WHAT…

_ (TIME SKIP) _

Turns out she was in the original temple of the miraculouses and that same day she was named the Grand Guardian of the Miracle box.Also that the language the woman and her talked in was the Guardian Language. After a long talk with tikki and the rest of the kwamii's, she decided to stay and learn all she can so she can be a great guardian. She learned multiple languages, all the types of martial arts, how to wield a sword, how to summon the miraculous powers in and out of costume, and much more.

Once she was done with her training she left the temple with the Miracle box on a mission. To destroy all lazarus pits and bring balance to the world. 

Her first stop is Gotham, New Jersey, USA. 

She is able to heal places by just being there for a period of time and using her ladybug powers.

On the first days she made sure not to appear on Batman's B ~~ruce Wayne"s~~ radar directly, so she goes out and heals Gotham during the day and transforms into Ladynoir at night to help with crime. She occasionally comes across some of the bat clan on their patrols hearing what they were saying using her super hearing, courtesy of the black cat miraculous. 

Keeping her stealth in check she follows them around Gotham seeing as she is seeing her favorite heroes since she was little saving Gotham. Also since back in her universe everybody here were comic book characters or made into movies and tv shows.

Of course she forgot one tiny little detail…

She was wearing Plagg miraculous.

So eventually his bad luck caught up to her when she was following robin for the first time on a fateful night.

Knowing that Robin ~~Damien~~ was more observant, skillful, and gets mad easily she was extra careful not to get caught. Of course this wasn’t the case when he suddenly turned around and charged at her with a katana. Using the first thing of self defense she “accidentally” said…

“CATACLYSM”

And right there where the katana once was, aiming it directly towards Ladynoir ~~Marinette~~ …

  
  
  
  


Well lets just say the Katana was no more…

  
  


Realising what she had just done (which was getting caught and completely disintegrated Robin’s ~~Damien’s~~ katana into pieces) she well.... 

Ran away……

But before she ran away she yelled “Sorry!!!”

She could tell he was chasing her, since she kind of you know…

Did THAT…

She hears plagg cackling maniacally in her head.

At least someone is enjoying the Chaos am I RIGHT?


	3. Apologies, Gifts, Discoveries Unraveled, Feelings,,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the title Apologies, gifts, discoveries made, and human emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing Damian as best as I could since I really don't know even know Damian besides the basics.  
> My knowledge on DCU is limited. I wrote this really late so if you spot (hehe:) any errors please let me know. Enjoy

_Earlier that day…_

_With Damian…_

This by far had to be Damian’s worst day ever. Kent came over and basically dragged him to the arcade, where he was surrounded by ugh.. **_People_ ** _._ Of course he also found the games useless, like why even bother playing them unless you want to be brainless zombies (i don’t actually believe this so i am trying my best to write Damian as best as possible).

Then when he returned back to the Manor, his imbecile brothers kept pestering him and couldn’t even leave him alone for just one minute. But the worst thing happened during patrol, _No_ he didn't die again, instead he found himself at this particular moment…

Damian separated from the rest of the bat clan and headed towards crime alley in case a crime arose again in that area. He could practically feel that someone was following him for the past 10 minutes. He abruptly stopped and as quick as he could aimed his favorite katana towards his stalker. This of course caught his talker off guard. He was about to stab them when suddenly…

“CATACLYSM”

A black orb appeared in her hand and she touched the tip of the weapon. 

Out of nowhere the katana instantly disintegrated and fell to the floor. 

He had 3 words repeating in his mind…

HOW DARE SHE

He finally noticed a girl dressed in a catsuit who could easily pass as Selina’s ward. She has a long braid that seems to be moving on it’s own like a TAIL?!?! Cat ears that also seem to be too real to be fake, long black hair as midnight, her eyes seem to cat like they are gre- wait that is not right her eyes seem to have changed into bluebell eyes for 1 second.

His stalker now turned enemy seemed to have recovered from everything that happened. She quickly made a run for it but before running away she actually apologized, _the nerve that she had._

He quickly began running after what he assumed was a meta-human. **He needed answers and he was going to get them!!**

“COME BACK HERE” She managed to escape him for a few minutes and then she appeared to be running away behind him. He cornered her in an alleyway he was about to begin yelling at her but all of a sudden she disappeared in thin air.

He began letting out curse words for letting her get away

“Batman, a metahuman, has been spotted near by a crime ally.”

It was dead silent on the other side of the comm. Realization hit him in the face..

HE 

TURNED

OFF 

HIS 

COMM..

The reason was simple:

He didn't want to hear his annoying brothers since they kept bothering him earlier. 

Great just great. 

He checked the time 

Guess what else happened…

Patrol ended an HOUR AGO!!!

He didn’t know why he had such bad luck…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at the apartment where Mari was staying…

Plagg could barely keep his laughter from escaping…

The rest of the Kwami’s looked unamused…

Mari on the other hand was confused…

“Tikki why is Plagg ac-” she was cut off by Tikki groaning

“He cursed someone with bad luck again”

She got her answer **_, Or so she thinks..._ **

**_(Time Skip)_ **

Mari woke up late again due to staying up too late.

The answer is simple: she felt bad for destroying Robin’s ~~Damian’s~~ Katana so she made him a new and one of a kind katana. With the help of the kwami’s she finished the apology gift around 5 in the morning. 

It is indestructible and can cut through things easily, it also has some of Tikki’s good luck/ it comes along with a bracelet that allows the katana to teleport to him wherever he may be (courtesy of Kaalki). It had the yin-and yang symbol. And other cool features etc...etc…

[ _**The katana** _ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/821414419528808835/?nic_v1=1a6xxkqMC)

She went to explore Gotham, to find out the places where it really needed to be healed. She came across a beautiful hidden garden and figured it would be the best place where she can transfer her magic to heal since ladybugs tend to like the outdoors. 

She put her hands on the grass and focused her energy towards the gloomy parts of Gotham. Knowing that if she uses too much energy she could be hurt she let go of the connection of her magic on Gotham. The sun shined brightly above her and the skies cleared. Every gothamite felt that Gotham felt a little less Gothamy **_(did I make a new word)_ ** they didn’t know why but they were happy. 

Across town a certain red haired female rogue felt her plants show extreme measures of happiness, and new life was created.

She was on her way back to the apartment when a building was set on fire. Knowing she doesn’t want to wait for the Batfam ~~Wayne’s~~ , she takes action. She ducks into any alley and transforms into Ladybug. Her outfit is completely different. 

[**_The_** _ **Outfit.** _](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/124974958397796768/?nic_v1=1a6xxkqMC) **_(pretend she has the yoyo, the ladybug mask on and without the bow and arrows.)_ **

Instead of her normal spandex suit she has a warrior's type outfit with a ladybug hood & cape.

She uses the lucky charm and gets an oxygen mask. She puts it on and goes inside to take everyone to safety. The batfam arrived when ladybug finally got the last of the citizens outside. The building collapsed and every one backed away but one. LB immediately threw the oxygen mask into the air and called out

“Miraculous Ladybug”

While everyone distracted she was leaving the scene, suddenly someone grabbed her wrist and detained her from escaping…

  
  


Low and behold it is Robin ~~Damian~~ …

Recognition spread across his face…

_He knows, he knows, he knows, he knows, he knows, he knows._

_How did he find out, I have to leave…_

She ran away again and left a certain robin processing stuff.

……………………….

  
  


Damian recognised those eyes, they belong to his stalker who ended up destroying his weapon. Instead of chasing after her again he decided it was best to tell his family about what happened so that the next time they run into each other that she won’t run away again.

………………………….

  
  
  
  


Mari decided that it was best if she met the batfam officially and apologized. After all she ran away from Robin ~~Damian~~ 2 times already. She can tell he is pretty mad about it so it would for the best to come clean.

Night came faster than she would like to admit, but she had a mission to complete. 

She transformed into Ladynoir, grabbed the katana and headed off to Wayne Tower.

Instead of going after them, she is letting them come to her.

**_(By now you already know who is going to find her first right…)_ **

  
  


Robin landed behind her knowing she could be a dangerous threat.

“Tt I honestly expected you to run away like the last few times **_STALKER_ **.”

Aww great, first impressions are always the **_WORST._ **Am i right?

Instead of making a snarky comment she turned around and looked directly at Robin Damian and smiled

“Not This Time.” _Not this time._

“My name is Ladynoir and I came here to formally apologize to you about the other night. It was just that you caught me off guard and my instincts kicked in and I destroyed your Katana. And to meet the rest of your team.” 

She pulled out something from behind her and gave it to him _(guess what it is)_

  
  


“I knew an apology wasn’t enough and I felt really bad about it so I got this for you.”

Not knowing if it was a trap he reluctantly grabbed it. It was a brand new KATANA!!!”

Inspecting it closely he could tell it was a really unique one attached to it was a bracelet.

“Tt it’s adequate.” Deep down he knew it was a lie. 

He’s having some strange emotions that he has never experienced before he can’t quite place a finger on it.

Just as he was about to ask questions, footsteps were heard from behind them...


	4. Introductions, Comparisons, Oh and Did I Mention Assassins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a month, I was diagnosed with Maribat Obsession, so I decided to take a break and now I am back.  
> I will try to update every day, but can't promise anything.   
> Not my best chapter but eh, it will get better I promise. And I can't write fighting scenes so yeah....
> 
> Also Very Short Chapter...
> 
> Sorry

Just as he was about to ask questions, footsteps were heard from behind them…

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
(Mari’s POV)  
Great just great, thought today would be an easy day but noooo, freaking assassins had to ruin the moment. 

What did you do this time Damien?

Anywho back to the moment we both got in defense mode, I summoned my yoyo and they charged, there were about 7 assassins cornering us. One of them charged at me and I whisked their katana with my yoyo. Ten minutes passed by and we both knocked out most of them except 2. He took the one on the left and I took on the one that was on the right. I eventually tied him with the rest of the assassins, and so did Robin. 

We were there, in silence, watching over the assassins, and it was TOTALLY NOT AWKWARD AT ALL!!

Soon enough the rest of the Batclan arrived, and introductions needed to be said.

“Good Afternoon Batman my, name is Ladynoir and I -

“Seriously, it must be genetic Bats”

“History repeats itself”

“This exactly proves that baby bird really is your son”

Batman just shakes his head.

I was confused until it hit me like a truck…

Cat Miraculous, Selena, Catwomen, Me.

Oh,

Just great.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Meanwhile with Damian…

He couldn’t believe it ,

His brothers literally just compared him to his father,  
About his relationship with Selena,

To him and Ladynoir.

Would it be okay if he could kill his brothers at that moment…  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

While all that was happening, nobody noticed the assassins escaping.

“Mistress Talia, we have found the Guardian.”

“Excellent news, get ready, the Miracle Box WILL BE MINE!!” 

“Oh and...

Destroy the Temple.”


	5. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So First day of school, New friends, Getting Kidnapped-wait What?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted this earlier but it had many flaws, and I hope I fixed them thanks to one of the lovely readers who pointed it out.  
> Hope you like this chapter. Constructive criticisms are apreciated  
> Without further ado,
> 
> Enjoy.

{With the PMH (Past Miraculous Holder}  
They were all sitting in the movie theater, eating popcorn, and watching the events unfold themselves. 

“Our little bug needs some guidance, you guys thinking what I am thinking.” The first-ever ladybug spoke up (Mei).

“We should give her a surprise, after school”

Everyone agreed and started planning out their idea.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
(With Mari)  
Yesterday was pretty embarrassing, especially since the assassins escaped.  
Oh well, I don’t want to relive that again.

(Mari it is Mei, after school today, go to the alleyway near _______ street. We have a surprise for you. Make sure to bring Kaalki with you. And just know, we are looking after you.)

(Thank you, Mei, I am happy to hear from you again, say hi to the others for me, will you?).

She happily agreed.

In under 10 minutes, I got ready to go to school, I grabbed my purse along with Tikki and Kaalki, and headed out.

Gotham Academy

Very different than I had pictured it, but it will do. 

Being the new student sucks sometimes but it is what it is. 

My mission is to avoid Damien at all costs. But apparently luck isn’t on my side, because he is on the other side of the school steps,

Great way of keeping a low profile, Mari. I scolded myself

Just ignore the pretty boy…  
Just ignore the pretty, wait what?  
Stop it, Mari, you promised yourself you wouldn’t go down this path again…

Just ignore your childhood crush,

Shi- No cussing, a tinny voice said in the back of my head.  
Shoot he’s looking at me better RUN!!!

(Damian’s pov)  
Yesterday was pretty embarrassing, and not to mention the bloody assassins dared to escape. All because of my insolent brothers.

Alfred dropped me off at Gotham Academy. I honestly don’t understand why my father forces me to even go to this school. I am clearly more intelligent than these empty-headed people. But apparently, I have to “socialize” with kids my age. No thank you I am fine with just one friend. 

Where did that come from?

I was about to go inside when I noticed someone on the other side of the school steps.

It seemed the new student was having a fight with herself, she then ran up the steps and trip but got back up and headed to the office.

What an idiot.

Whispers were going around the school, so were rumors and questions about the new student. Why would a new student be joining in the middle of the trimester, and especially in the city with the worst crime in the world?

Suspicious…

I headed to my first class, Physics 

I sat at the back of the classroom next to Jon because he is the most tolerable in the whole school.

“Good morning class today we have a new student, please introduce yourself, Miss.”

The same girl from earlier stood up to speak,” Hi my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I originally lived in Paris.” This raises my suspensions even more, why would someone who lives in a safe city be somewhere like Gotham. People are Weird.

(Mari's POV)

“Thank you Marinette, you sit next to Marely, please raise your hand.”  
A black-haired, brown-eyed, Hispanic-looking girl raised her hand. While I was walking to my seat, 2 things stood out to me. I was sitting behind the one person I didn’t want to sit near.

Damian Freaking Wayne/Robin. And he was glaring at me, great, the famous bat glare. 

I just sighed.

Great trying to stay away from Damian is harder than I thought, 

Mei and the rest had something to do with this.

(Mei and the rest of the crew)  
They were snickering at the screen that showed their beloved little bug and her fate. Marinette was correct; they were a part of it, especially if they were planning her love life all while eating popcorn. This was going to be Fun.

(Time skip, Mari's Pov)

It was lunchtime already and so far I was done with my first 3 classes. I had Marely in all of my classes so she showed me around the school. She easily became one of my new best friends. Luckily for me, Damien was only in my first class. 

Lunch came and went by, I punched a kid in the face cause he went too far in his opinion on me, then we got sent to the principal's office only for him to place us in detention for the next day. And then it was time for the last class of the day...

Gym.

Oh how I was excited to participate in this class {who hates the gym, cause I do?}

The Gym teacher announced that they would be competing against the art teacher's class since the teacher was absent for the day.

Low and behold…

…

…

…

…

{You guys probably think It is Damian, am I right?}...

…

…

It was that jerk face that I met earlier, the one I punched in the face, for calling me pathetic and a liar. Can't I have no enough enemies in my life? Jack, Jacob, Jim whatever his name is, 

he is going DOWN!!!

Too bad he got on my bad side, you never want to see a pissed off, Mari.

Also, too bad for him, dodgeball is my favorite game, and I happen to be the best at it.

Well back when I was alive in my Paris.

And I happen to be the hero Ladybug. And I carry the Kwami's Of Creation and Teleportation right now, and not to mention the others especially Plagg./p>

Calm down Mari, it is okay you have another chance, you can sorta of start over again. I told myself.

Right now you have to show jerk face exactly who he messed with.

(Another time skip cause ya author too lazy 🤪)

Let's just say he will never mess with me, again. And for that matter, if these Gotham kids are who I think are, word spreads fast, and they would know not to mess with me.

As I was heading to the direction Mei talked to me again.

(Bring Marely with you, she will play a big roll in the future. Oh and she needs to know the truth after your surprise)

(Are you sure, that could be dangerous and risky?)

(Trust me you will need all the help you can get, just don't worry about it right now, you know what Bunnixx would say!!)

(Yeah, yeah I know, everything has a time and place.)

(Marley's pov)

I was about to leave the building when Marinette or as she told me to call her Mari, called out to me. I turned around and saw her running towards me.

She tripped but caught herself gracefully, I giggled. 

" Do you need anything Mari?"

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out right now?"

My common sense screamed at me not to go because,  
1.We are in Gotham for crying out loud.  
2.She could be a villain in disguise  
And 3. I just met her.

But alas my gut is telling me to go, and I trust my gut, especially since it got me out of sticky situations.

So I went with her.

(Damian's POV)  
All-day people were pestering me with rumors about the new student. Especially after school, apparently, she beat up a kid and beat him at Dodgeball.

I spotted her talking to the girl she sat next to during Physics.

They left the building, and then I did what any reasonable person would do. 

I dragged Jon with me and we followed them.

This is Gotham after all. And I am the son of the World's greatest detective.

(Mari's POV)

Someone was following me, I bet I know who.

It won't be of any use losing them now. 

I’m just going to let them be surprised. Oh the CHAOS!!!

When we arrived at the place Mei informed me, Marely was confused.

"Just wait for it."  
Not even 5 seconds later a portal opened up behind us and covered our mouths, I wonder if this is the surprise that Mei had for me.

Then they yanked us into the portal and it closed.

I looked into a familiar room that I thought I would never see again I turned around and I saw…

And older looking Adrien and Kagami than me, precisely 3 years.

I was wrapped in a hug. I didn't even know that we were crying, once that was over I looked up to see Marely super confused and shocked.

I mean who wouldn't be both when you were kidnapped, then your recently new friend hugs your kidnappers and they all cry, and you don't even know what is going on.

"Umm, Marely meet my best friends Adrien and Kagami, from another alternate universe."

"Hi, I am Adrien" The sunshine boy is back.

"Greetings, nice to meet the friend of my best friend."

"Hi, I am Marely, can you tell me what the heck is going on???"

"Well, you see Marely…"

(With Damian)

Wtf just happened?!?!?!?


End file.
